My Soulmate is WHAT!
by DaftCoon
Summary: Long ago a witch fell in love and believed that this person was her soulmate, but it was not to be. That person only used her. She vowed that no one will feel the same pain as she did, so she created a spell that affected everyone present and future. One would be born with a tattoo around their wrist the shade of there soulmates eyes and would reveal their name in first contact.


I remember back when I was young wondering why people had bold colored bands around their wrist. My mom told me it was to find the person you were meant to be with. A Soul Band is what they were called. They were ranging in wide variety of colors, but each one matched a persons soulmates eyes. She told me that my band would change to reveal the name of my soulmate the moment I met them, just like hers. I soon became obsessed with meeting my Soulmate. I was so curious who they where and what kind of person they were. All I had to go on was that this person had a lovely shade of emerald green eyes. I stared at my wrist for an unnatural amount of time a day.

My parents tried to get me to do other stuff but I couldn't help but daydream about the person I would one day meet. So on my birthday my parents dragged me out to watch a magic show by a person named Shiny Chariot to sway me from my wrist. I remember how fascinated I was with her show. It was amazing. She brought out pretty creatures, flew through the sky, and inspired people. Her show was beyond magical. She inspired me to inspire others.

From that day onward I had a new obsession. I desperately wanted to become a witch. I began to do my own research on them, I tried to fly, and cast spells. I wanted to become a witch just like Shiny Chariot.

A few years later one night as I laid in my bed bored out of my mind I took the liberty to stare at my emerald band. My gaze was locked there unmoving as I thought **_'_** _ **Why do we have Soul Band? Is there a reason? If so, where did they come from?'**_ I was so lost in thought when finally it hit me. "WITCHES!" I yelled. I got up from my bed and went to my desk. I opened my laptop and turned it on. The bright light burned my eyes. I quickly opened my search browser and typed in _' _SoulBand **' .**__ At first I got the regular information.

 _'Soul Bands: a Band around the dominate arm/wrist varying in color depending on a person's one true soulmate eye color. The soul bands change to the name of their soulmate the moment they meet._

 _It is unsure why people have Soul Bands, but it has been speculated that it was caused by a witch hundreds of years ago.'_

This was enough for me to continue my research. I searched up next was _'_ _Magic Soul_ _Bands', 'Witches soul band',_ and lastly ' _Soulmate spell'._ I came up with hardly anything. But then I came across a paper written by I think a student from a school named Luna nova. I read trough it and it was more like a tale than a history report.

 _'Nearly 500 years ago the Witch Matilda created a spell that would change the lives of everyone forever... back when she was a young adult she became infatuated with a man. She believed that they where soulmates, but this man left her when she couldn't do what he wanted with her magic. She became heart broken, but since she was such a kind soul instead of getting back at the man who broke her heart she went and started her research on how to make sure each person would know who their true soul mate is...She then perfected the soul-binding or soulmate magic at age of 55 and then cast the spell. She soon after passed away happy knowing that people will always have someone out there for them.'_

I may have skimmed through it. I looked at my wrist and smiled. I knew this had magic in it. I then started thinking on how this student got so much information on Soul Bands when I could hardly get any. So I decided to do a little more research.

First I looked up the student, Her name was Diana Cavendish. It seems that she isn't even a student at Luna Nova. She was my age and apparently was part of a very rich family. She looked a little stuck up, but she was very pretty. I went through some of the pictures of her and her family that where online. Now I feel like a total creep. Then one picture caught me eye. The picture was a little blurry so I couldn't make the faces out too good but it was a picture of Diana Cavendish, an older guy, and another guy that I could only guess was around her age. The reason I feel like I was drawn to the picture was because of the the younger guys eyes. Though I could hardly see any detail, his eyes were a color I have known for my whole life. I look down at my wrist, the same Emerald green that I have loved my whole life. Sure the older mans eyes are also green but they are a dull green, not as intense as my band. For some reason I couldn't find out who the person was in the picture, so I gave up for now and went on with my research.

Secondly I looked up the school Luna Nova. Turns out this was a school for witches and that is why this person was able to get more info and the Soul bands than the internet. I also found out that this was the school Shiny Chariot went to. I flipped out. When I went trough the sight to see if I was able to enroll. When I found out I could I rushed with my Laptop to my parents room in the dark. I barged in and jumped onto there bed waking them up. They were a little pissed but they calmed down when they saw how happy I was. I shove the laptop to them and told them that I wanted to go here. Obviously they didn't say yes but they didn't say no either, so I kept that in mind and kept asking them every day until they caved in and said yes. Under one condition and that was if i was able to speak almost fluent English by the time I reached 16. That gave me 5 years and that was plenty of time, at least I hoped.


End file.
